Blood And Roses
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It had just been intended as a one off... but now they couldn't leave it at that. With things more complicated, can they handle what lies ahead? (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022 and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. One Night

_**Five weeks earlier…**_

 _Seth Rollins opened the door to his hotel room and looked around the hallway, seeing no one._

" _All clear." He whispered back into the room and Dakota walked out into the hallway._

" _Remember not a single word to anyone or I'll be back with a knife." Dakota responded._

" _You got it." Seth said._

 _Dakota snuck down the hallway and Seth turned to go back into the room, the early September morning making him want to go back to sleep, which he did._

 _But he was unaware that 25 year old Amanda saw them… the brunette wandered back into her room and closed the door, Finn noticing that his friend had gone quiet._

" _What did you see?" Finn asked._

" _Dakota sneaking out of Seth's room… now I don't know whether to smack him after all the hell he's given us or just cut him out of my life completely." Amanda explained, Finn standing up and walking over before wrapping his arms around the pajama clad woman, the two hugging._

" _They both were more like drunk and weren't think straight." Finn responded as he stroked Amanda's disheveled chestnut hair._

" _That's the same bullshit he yelled at me after assuming that you and I hooked up after NXT TakeOver Brooklyn…" Amanda replied as they let go, Finn reaching his hands up to her shoulders. "Why is it that he gives me hell for being around you and he just goes and does whatever he wants?" She asked quietly._

" _I'll tell you one thing you can do, confront Dakota about it." Finn said._

" _Just hoping she doesn't flip out on me." Amanda replied as they let go._

" _She wouldn't flip at you, she'll flip out_ _at Seth for telling someone. And there is nothing worse than having your ass handed to you by a woman. Happened to me when I pissed Becky off." Finn responded._

 _When they were ready for the day, Amanda headed into the lobby and let Finn and Bayley talk… she took a deep breath and approached Dakota._

 _But Dakota knew from the look on_ _Amanda's face that Amanda knew._

" _He told you, didn't he?!" Dakota snapped._

" _No… I saw you leaving this morning." Amanda responded, Dakota taking a minute and getting Amanda to sit down._

" _We were drunk and being stupid." Dakota muttered. "I don't remember any of it, it's all black."_

" _Been there… I was just 16 at the_ _time." Amanda admitted, Dakota's eyes widening._

" _Rough time?" Dakota asked._

" _I was new to the business… and drunkenly asked what it was like,_ _Randy didn't exactly take it gently with me at first but after, we took it easier." Amanda explained._

" _At least you remember your first time, I don't. Yet another drunk one night stand." Dakota said, rubbing her head._

" _We go through wild times in our lives." Amanda responded, Dakota laughing slightly._

" _I don't think I've gotten out of those times yet." Dakota said._

 _But she had no idea how true that was…_

 **Present time…**

Dakota stared at the test, wishing that the results would change… but _Positive_ remained in the screen, she shook the test a few times before looking at it again.

"Damn… how did I get into this mess?" Dakota muttered… before she heard footsteps and frantically hid the test in Amanda's silver purse, the door opening and Amanda walking in. "You'd lose your own head if it weren't attached." She said before handing the purse to Amanda.

"I would… hey, you alright? You haven't smoked any cigarettes lately." Amanda responded.

"Yeah… I'm fine, I just decided to quit." Dakota said.

"Well, that's good for your health… let me know if you need anything." Amanda replied before they hugged and she left.

Amanda stopped in the hallway to grab her phone before she and Sami crashed into one another and fell.

"Sorry." Sami replied, helping Amanda up.

"My fault, I wasn't paying attention." Amanda responded as Sami picked Amanda's things up… and stopped when he saw the test before he stood up, handing Amanda's purse to her after making sure everything except the test was in it before he held it up in front of her. "Don't look at me, pal, that's not mine." She replied, Sami not believing her.

"Bullshit, it was in your purse." Sami said.

"Well, it's not mine, someone put it… aw, fuck!" Amanda responded, the realisation hitting her.

"What? What is it?" Sami asked.

"Kota's cousins are gonna kill Seth!" Amanda muttered, Sami's brown eyes widening in shock.

"Damn it, just when I thought I had a shot, Seth ruins it." Sami muttered.

"That fucking jackass… and Kota's baby might not be the only one, he was with Zahra." Amanda responded before she went to go meet up with Finn.

Amanda got into the passenger seat of the Equinox, Finn seeing the look on her face as she buckled up and closed the door.

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"Seth fucking neglected to use protection with Kota." Amanda explained, Finn's blue eyes widening before he started up the Equinox.

"The boys will fucking lose it." Finn said.

"That's sort of what I told Sami when he thought the test was mine." Amanda responded, Finn slamming on the brakes after driving into the arena parking lot.

"Wait Kota tried to blame it on you?" Finn asked.

"I don't think that was her intent, I think… that she's scared." Amanda replied, Finn lightly rubbing his right hand up and down her left shoulder.

"Wasn't she meant to be on tonight?" Finn asked.

"She couldn't tonight… and neither could I after that stunt Bitchy Bliss pulled." Amanda answered, Finn once again seeing the stitches at the base of the back of her neck. "I hate to even say it… but Seth needs to know that he's gonna be a dad."

"I don't think you should be the one to tell him that." Finn said.

"You're right about that." Amanda responded as the drive continued.

At the same time, Sami found Ashley.

"Oh hey you. You look startled." Ashley responded.

"I found one of those tests in Mandy's purse…" Sami started to explain but stopped when Ashley turned angry. "Ash, calm down."

"Give me one damn good reason!" Ashley growled.

"Mandy's an adult and can make her own decisions." Sami replied.

"Doesn't mean I won't be having words with the bastard." Ashley said.

And with that, Ashley left… and Sami started to panic.

"Oh fuck…" Sami muttered.


	2. Wrong Assumptions

Ashley reached the hotel room that Amanda and Finn were staying in and started beating her fist against the door.

"Finn Balor, you march your ass right out here!" Ashley yelled, Amanda setting the damp towel in the bathroom.

"Hide!" Amanda hissed, Finn refusing to.

"I'm not scared of her." Finn replied.

"I'm giving you to the count of 5!" Ashley warned.

Amanda walked over and carefully unlocked the door… she opened it, restraining Ashley when she tried to lunge at Finn.

"Ashley Louise Hardy, you calm down right now!" Amanda yelled.

"He and I need to have a little chat!" Ashley growled.

"There ain't nothing to talk-" Amanda responded, Ashley unintentionally throwing her to the floor and Finn immediately helping Amanda up as Ashley's anger was replaced by fright.

"Mandy I'm so sorry." Ashley apologised.

"I'm okay… look, I assume you ran into Sami, right?" Amanda responded, rubbing the side of her face.

"Yeah, I hope I didn't hurt your kid." Ashley said.

"I'm not pregnant!" Amanda responded before she took a breath. "Kota is… please don't tell anyone else."

"I didn't know Kota was seeing someone." Ashley responded.

"I don't think she intended on hooking up with Rollins." Finn responded after grabbing a gel pack and pressing it under Amanda's right eye.

"That boy is a fucking idiot!" Ashley replied.

"Damn right… and I'm okay. At the worst, I'll just have a bruise tomorrow." Amanda responded, Ashley checking her for cuts or scrapes.

"To think the bastard asked me out." Ashley said.

"You turned him down, right?" Finn asked, Ashley nodding.

"If she starts feeling bad, you take her to the ER." Ashley replied before she left.

"Could've gone worse. She once broke Randy's right hand with a hammer." Amanda responded.

"He deserved it, treating you like a punching bag." Finn replied.

"I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid." Amanda said.

"Has she?" Finn asked.

"She threw Billie Kay face first into a wall… not that the bitch didn't deserve it, throwing Ashley's past addiction back in her face." Amanda explained, fixing her disheveled _Balor Club_ tank top before Finn put the gel pack in the fridge and cradled her face in his hands. "Does it look okay?" She asked.

"As far as I can tell, yes." Finn answered before they curled up in the bed, Finn holding her as they fell asleep.

Ashley found Seth in the hotel bar… but unsurprisingly, he was passed out as Aestrid walked in.

"Fucking drunk asshole." Aestrid muttered as they dragged Seth to his room and into it once Ashley opened the door with the room key, throwing Seth onto the bed.

"Irresponsible is what he is." Ashley responded.

"Who's the woman he knocked up?" Aestrid replied after realising it.

"The Queen of Pain." Ashley answered, Aestrid turning shocked.

"You're serious." Aestrid replied.

"Oh yeah definitely." Ashley said.

"Hope fatherhood straightens Rollins out." Aestrid responded.

"Something tell me that Dakota isn't going to let him and be demanding for child support." Ashley said.

The two left… and Seth opened his eyes the next morning, rubbing his head before hearing Dean outside the hallway.

"I'm telling ya, something ain't right with Mandy, Roman." Dean replied while on a phone call.

"Is Mandy sick?" Roman asked.

"She ended up falling last night. She told me that nothing's wrong but you know how she is." Dean explained.

"Well we better start to find out." Roman said.

"Yeah. With Mandy's health history, I hope it ain't nothing serious." Dean responded.

"She was dizzy yesterday but said that she's okay… I worry about that girl." Roman replied before they hung up and Dean walked to the elevator.

Seth stepped back from the door, briefly closing his eyes.

"She couldn't be." Seth muttered.

Seth dialed Amanda's number… only to get her voicemail.

" _Hey, it's Mandy. Leave a message, I'll call back when I can."_

Seth hung up without a word, going and getting cleaned up… when he was ready for the day, he called Bayley.

"Hey, what's going on?" Bayley asked.

"You've heard from Mandy?" Seth questioned.

"I did, Finn insisted on taking her to get checked on by a doctor. She slipped and fell last night. She kept saying that she's okay but you know how protective he is." Bayley responded, Seth feeling panic hit him.

He hung up and reached the elevator, getting in it and pressing the buttons.

"Hold the door!" Dakota yelled, as she ran down the hallway.

Seth stopped the doors, Dakota running in.

"You look scared." Dakota responded.

"Mandy fell last night and no one told me, Finn's taken her to the ER!" Seth explained, Dakota turning startled.

"Are you serious?" Dakota asked, as she leaned against the wall, catching her breath.

"Yeah. Don't know why he'd wait to take her." Seth responded.

"Well, he just wants to be thorough afterwards and maybe she didn't feel any pain at first." Dakota replied as they exited the elevator and ran through the lobby.

Seth drove and reached the ER, him and Dakota finding Finn and Amanda.

"Everything's okay, nothing serious." Amanda responded, Seth and Dakota breathing relieved sighs… before Seth narrowed his eyes at Finn.

"Don't you even think about it." Dakota said.

Seth backed off, Dakota, Finn and Amanda leaving as Dakota noticed that Amanda was limping slightly.

"Twisted your back?" Dakota asked, Amanda nodding.

"Kota how are you planning to tell him?" Amanda asked.

"Tell him what?" Dakota asked.

"About the baby." Amanda responded once the three were in the car. "But first, Hunter and Steph need to know so nothing bad happens to you or your son or daughter." She replied.

"I'm still trying to figure out what do. I don't know if I should keep it or what." Dakota said.

Amanda looked out the window, Dakota knowing what she was thinking about and rested her left hand on Amanda's left shoulder.

"You know it'll happen for you one day, Mandy." Dakota responded.

"I know… I just think of all the times that Cody and I tried years ago and it didn't work." Amanda replied, brushing her tears away… before she felt Finn's right hand squeeze her left one.

"Nothing is ever impossible… just difficult, Darlin'." Finn responded.

At the arena for the SmackDown taping, Seth waited until Amanda was alone before approaching her.

"For the last time, everything's okay." Amanda responded.

"No, it's not because I know that you're pregnant." Seth replied, Amanda giving him a cross eyed look.

"Okay, you are way off. You hit your head one too many times?" Amanda responded, Seth stopping her from leaving.

"Don't you lie to me Amanda." Seth said.

"I'm not lying. All that happened was a slip and fall. Twisted up my back and ended up with a black eye but that's it!" Amanda responded.

"Fine who are you blaming it on then?!" Seth demanded.

"You know, you're gonna make both our brains explode one day!" Amanda snapped at him, Seth smirking.

"Kid's not Finn's, is it?" Seth questioned.

"You are such an ass." Amanda muttered before Seth was pulled away from her and saw Finn.

"Leave her alone!" Finn growled, Seth turning to him.

"Here's a brilliant idea Seth, go talk to Kota." Amanda replied.

"Talk to her? About what?" Seth asked.

"Anything instead of harassing Mandy." Finn responded.

"Well, you should really get her to take a paternity test-" Seth replied, Finn punching him hard enough to break his nose. "I feel sorry for that kid with you two as its parents." He said before he left, Amanda leaning against the wall.

"I feel sorry for Kota and her baby, having Seth as its dad." Amanda responded, Finn pulling her into his arms.


	3. Trusted With The Truth

_**Four weeks, six days ago…**_

 _At the arena for the SmackDown taping and with Finn's Balor Club jacket on her, Amanda reached Seth's locker room and knocked on the door… when he opened it, she walked in._

" _You lying bastard!" Amanda responded angrily._

" _What the hell did I do?" Seth asked._

" _Well, running your mouth about me and Finn, I had a feeling you'd make that up. Using it to cover up a one night stand, that's sleazy even for you!" Amanda responded before Seth dragged her further into the locker room and closed the door. "Finn never did a damn thing to you and you still treat_ _him like the enemy! What if he and I both left the company and went to New Japan Pro Wrestling, how would you react to that?! Wouldn't be able to be possessive of me then, would ya?! You're not getting me all to yourself and you hate it so you used Kota to soothe your bruised ego!" She shouted, Seth turning livid and throwing her against the wall._

" _I didn't use Kota!" Seth yelled._

" _You damn well did, you just won't admit it!" Amanda shouted, Seth grabbing her by her hair and clamping his hand over her mouth. When she bit him, Seth pulled away before he backhanded her and threw her to the floor before he was pulled off and beaten up by Finn._

 _When Seth was down, Finn turned to Amanda and helped her up. The Irishman examined her face before guiding her out of there._

" _So what did you want to-" Dakota_ _started to ask Sami before the door opened and they saw Finn help Amanda into the Team K.O locker room. "What happened?!" She asked after closing the door, Finn getting Amanda to sit down._

" _She called Seth out on his behavior so he got abusive." Finn explained, ignoring his bruising hands and pressing an ice pack to Amanda's face._

" _Oh that dirty son of a bitch!" Dakota yelled._

" _Finn gave him a hell of a beating for his behavior." Amanda responded, Dakota smirking slightly… before Amanda spit some blood out into an empty cup. "That's Seth's… bit him." She said._

" _Wait Kota you bit someone again?"_ _Luke asked as he walked in._

" _She did. Mandy, this tall guy is my cousin, Luke." Dakota replied, the two shaking hands and Luke cringing when he saw the bruise forming on Amanda's face and left eye._

" _Ow, I'm kind of glad I'm made out_ _of_ _steel now." Luke said._

" _I've taken worse hits." Amanda responded as Finn put the ice back on the bruise._

" _No wonder you and her get along." Luke said, looking at Dakota._

" _Yeah. Fuck, when Ace finds out about this when we get back to Orlando, she's gonna fucking flip."_ _Amanda responded, her, Finn and Dakota knowing that Aestrid would._

 _When Seth opened his eyes, he was being helped up by Roman._

" _Easy, man… damn, someone fucked you up. Was the Queen Of Pain pissed off?" Roman replied, helping Seth sit down._

" _Nope. Balor got protective just because I gave Mandy a little slap."_ _Seth explained, yelping when Roman grabbed him by the neckline of his shirt._

" _A little slap?! So if I go find Mandy, I won't find a big bruise on her face?!" Roman asked, sarcasm mixed with anger and Seth shoving him away to create distance between them. "She's right… you're no better to her than Randy was." He responded before he left._

" _Yeah… you wouldn't know the truth if it jumped up and bit you." Seth muttered before going to get fixed up…_

 **Present time…**

Bryan helped Dakota lie down and handed her a bottle of ginger ale after she told him when he found her throwing up.

"Thanks Bryan." Dakota said.

"You're welcome. I just want you to take it easy, for you and that little one." Bryan responded.

"Yeah I'm still debating on what to do." Dakota said.

"Think it over seriously." Bryan responded.

"If it were Mandy who was pregnant, she'd have the baby no matter who the father is." Dakota replied.

"Look Kota, you've gotta remember that baby is only 50% you, you probably should include the other 50% on this." Bryan said.

Dakota knew that she had to… she stood up, walked over to the door and opened it before stepping into the hallway.

"Ah, I see we're thinking the same way." Dakota responded after Seth approached her.

"Need to talk… look, whatever it is, tell me." Seth replied.

"I'm pregnant." Dakota answered, Seth taking a deep breath before they sat down against the wall. "And before you start asking if I've been with any other guy recently, I haven't… you're this kid's father, Seth." She said, Seth hesitantly resting his left hand on Dakota's stomach.

"There's a little person growing in there…" Seth responded quietly.

"Yes there is…" Dakota replied, brushing her tears away.

At the same time on the sofa bed in their locker room, Amanda was opening her eyes to see that Finn had fallen asleep with his head on her chest… she smiled slightly, knowing that moving would make him cling on tighter and gripped her phone to see a text from Dean.

' _You okay?'_

' _Yes, just woke up. Minor injuries, everything came back normal.'_ Amanda responded… but Dean's next text startled her.

' _Mandy, are you pregnant?!'_

' _Dean, what the hell man?!'_ Amanda responded angrily as Finn entwined his right leg with her right one, still deep in sleep.

' _You've been getting these headaches and dizziness lately, I'm worried about that baby. And Seth's been running his mouth and Bliss overheard.'_

' _Go find Seth and get the truth from him!'_ Amanda replied furiously, Finn lifting his head up and looking at her. "Bliss was eavesdropping when Seth was causing trouble in the hallway." She explained, Finn seeing the texts.

"No surprise there. Dean should find out the truth… and then Seth should hide the alcohol from him… when Dean gets drunk, he starts giving up information on everyone." Finn responded as he straightened his back out.

"You think that… Seth's taken the news well?" Amanda questioned as Finn rested his head on her right shoulder and wrapped his right arm around her waist, her right arm wrapping around his upper back. "He's gonna be a dad, he has to take responsibility for that child." She responded.

"He needs to… if it was you that got pregnant, I'd step up and be a dad." Finn replied.

"No hesitation…" Amanda responded quietly before they heard the door open and saw Bryan walk in. "Hey, Bryan. Kota feeling okay?" She replied after he closed the door.

"Yeah… she's gone to tell the guy, whoever it is, that he's gonna be a dad." Bryan responded.

"She didn't tell you? Who it is?" Amanda questioned as she and Finn sat up.

"No but I know she'll tell me at some point… you still getting those headaches?" Bryan responded.

"Yeah, blame Bliss for that one." Amanda replied as the door opened and Dianne walked in… or hobbled in, the trio's eyes widening.

"What the fuck happened?!" Finn responded as Bryan helped Dianne sit down.

"All I saw was a little blur of blonde and red hair as she lunged at me… and then my leg was gone!" Dianne replied, Amanda standing up abruptly and leaving.

It didn't take long to find Alexa… and Amanda walked over, grabbing Alexa by her hair with her right hand and Alexa yelling in pain before Amanda grabbed Alexa by her jaw with her left hand.

"Give me back Dianne's prosthetic leg right now or I'm gonna rip your fucking hair out by its damaged roots and kick your skinny ass, bitch!" Amanda responded in a threatening manner, Alexa getting out of Amanda's grip and smirking.

"And risk the life of the unborn Demon Prince or Princess? I only took Dianne's leg as a-" Alexa sneered, Amanda pulling her right fist back and punching Alexa right on the nose. Alexa squawked and reeled back, cursing as she held her hands to her now bleeding and crooked nose. "Can take the girl out of the Attitude Era but-" She responded.

"Where is the damn leg?!" Amanda shouted before Luke walked over, having found the undamaged prosthetic.

"Now I would slap the bitch out of you but I don't hurt women." Luke said.

He handed the prosthetic to Amanda, who went back to where Dianne and the others were… and absentmindedly twirled her hair.

' _Hm… maybe a small change wouldn't hurt.'_ Amanda thought.

It was the next day when Seth found Amanda again that his eyes widened when he saw how short her hair was.

"You here to apologise or what?" Amanda asked, tucking part of the straightened hair behind her right ear.

"I know about Kota." Seth said.

"Well you better step up and do the right thing." Amanda replied, backing away when Seth reached his right hand up… and Seth lowered it, knowing that Amanda still remembered Seth dragging her along the floor in her hotel room by her hair after NXT TakeOver Brooklyn.

"I'm trying my best, kiddo." Seth responded.

"One step at a time, Seth." Amanda replied.

"It's gonna be hard." Seth said.

"It'll be worth it though the second you hold that newborn." Amanda responded, Seth seeing her turn a bit distant at the mention of children.

She left shortly after that… and Seth could tell that she was affected more than she was letting on.


	4. The Crazier Life Gets

_Amanda was babysitting 15 month old Matt Rollins when she stood up to lift him out of his playpen… and her legs buckled, Seth catching her as soon as he ran in and Matt babbling in a concerned manner._

" _It's okay, little man… Auntie Mandy's just feeling off." Seth responded after helping Amanda sit down, walking over and lifting the toddler out of his playpen as Dakota and Finn walked in._

" _Babe, you okay?" Finn asked after sitting down next to Amanda, Dakota holding Matt._

" _Mama…" Matt responded, his tiny arms around Dakota as she kissed him on his forehead._

" _I've got you little man." Dakota said._

 _Matt babbled and pointed at Amanda, Dakota smiling in a reassuring manner._

" _Auntie Mandy's just tired, buddy." Dakota responded, Finn and Amanda looking at each other._

" _I think we should tell them…" Finn whispered, Seth and Dakota sitting down with Matt in Dakota's lap._

 _Amanda took a deep breath and retrieved a book from behind the pillow… when she opened it, Dakota and Seth saw an ultrasound picture of a baby with Amanda's handwriting below it._

' _Finn and I heard our baby's heartbeat today and it's starting to sink in… we're having a child within 31 weeks.'_

" _Cousin?" Matt asked, pointing to the picture._

" _That's another word he's saying now." Dakota said._

" _Yes it is… they grow up so fast." Seth responded before he and Dakota kissed._

 _Amanda and Finn hugged and kissed as they held each other… and his right hand rested on her stomach._

" _I love you… and our little miracle too…" Finn whispered before they kissed again…_

Amanda opened her eyes halfway… and saw Seth with a concerned look on his face.

She dozed back off… but then it registered to her that he was in the room and her eyes snapped open.

Amanda screamed and bolted off of the bed, Seth jumping forward and keeping her from falling as Finn and Bryan ran in as Amanda shoved Seth away from her.

"The hell is going on in here, can't you just fucking leave her alone?!" Finn responded as he pulled Amanda's shaking body into his arms and the two embracing each other. "It's okay, Darlin'..." He whispered as he rubbed his right hand up and down her back.

"It's okay, she's not harmed. Just gave her an unintended jumpscare." Seth explained, Finn glaring at him.

"You stay away from her, Rollins!" Bryan growled.

"I'm okay… look, there's something you should know." Amanda responded but Finn stopped her.

"True but Seth's gonna be the one to explain it!" Finn replied as he glared back at Seth and the tone of his voice meant _"Try to run and I'll chase you down and kick your ass!"_.

"What is it?" Bryan asked… and Finn immediately put Amanda behind himself to protect her, anticipating that Bryan would completely lose it.

"I'm the father of Kota's baby." Seth responded, Bryan turning to him in an enraged state.

"You? You bastard!" Bryan yelled before punching him. "I'll gut you!" He shouted before tackling Seth through the coffee table, which caused it to break.

Amanda and Finn managed to pull them away from each other, Seth swinging at Amanda and his fist colliding with her face… and Seth backed away in horror as Finn helped Amanda up and checked on her.

"You son of a bitch!" Finn responded before he ran at Seth and tackled him to the ground, Amanda kicking Bryan in his side after he tried to get up again.

Amanda pulled Bryan's arms back and zip tied them together while Finn was repeatedly punching Seth.

And then Amanda turned around and pulled Finn back.

She motioned for him to keep Bryan subdued… before Amanda spun back around and slapped Seth before she lifted her right foot up and slammed it into his torso.

"Ow! What the fuck did you two do that for?!" Seth responded, rubbing his upper body as he was sure that Amanda had fractured his sternum with that kick.

"That's for causing all this chaos, you reckless bastard!" Amanda replied before she turned to Bryan and punched him hard across the face. "And you… you're a father yourself, no need in behaving like that!" She responded, catching her breath as restraining Bryan and beating up him and Seth took a lot of effort and she and Finn had bruises forming on them from Bryan's angered strikes and and Seth had bruises from Finn as well as Amanda punching him.

"Yeah but that bastard's genes shouldn't be running in my family tree!" Bryan yelled.

"The kiddo has Kota's genes too." Amanda replied, Bryan trying to pull himself up but Finn held him down.

"Stay there until your anger is gone, Hellraiser!" Finn responded.

"I rather have the ginger's genes in the family tree then his." Bryan said.

"Hey, I'm taking this one step at a time! I want to be a father to my child!" Seth responded, Amanda putting a gel pack on her right wrist.

"Motherfucker!" Amanda hissed.

"Hey, you punched me twice, Tiny!" Bryan responded.

"You bit her!" Finn responded, Seth holding Bryan down as Finn helped Amanda fix up her right shoulder and wrist.

"It was an accident! And like hell are you going to be a father, Seth, you can't even go a day without hurting Mandy!" Bryan said after he managed to shove Seth aside and stand up.

"Would everyone fucking relax?! We're all stressing each other out!" Amanda shouted loudly, the other three jumping back… and Finn walking over, lightly brushing the thin trail of blood away from Amanda's mouth and getting her to open her mouth before he turned to Seth and Bryan and cut the zipties off of Bryan's wrists before folding up his pocket knife and putting it away.

"Nice going, you two. I just got her to stop stress biting, now you fucked that up. Out, both of you!" Finn responded, the first part sarcastic and the rest out of anger before he guided Amanda into the restroom and Bryan left a few minutes later, walking to his own room.

Seth got up and walked to the door before he left, closing the door behind him and deciding to go get cleaned off.

After a while, Luke saw Amanda and Finn in the lobby.

"Seth lashed out at her again?!" Luke asked after running over to them.

"Bryan bit her after she and I tried to keep him calm and things completely disintegrated… Luke, Seth is the father of Kota's baby." Finn explained.

"You're kidding, right?" Luke responded.

"I wish we were. If you can't keep yourself calm around Rollins, keep a distance. Which is what we were trying to do until he snuck into the room and woke me up." Amanda replied.

"I'll try to keep Bryan calmed." Luke responded before he left.

It was at the next event that Amanda was stretched out on the couch in the locker room with Finn holding her.

"That didn't exactly go to plan." Finn responded, lightly stroking Amanda's hair.

"True, we shouldn't have hit Bryan… but Seth deserved every bit of those beatings." Amanda replied, her hands bandaged up and Finn kissing her on the top of her head as his right hand rubbed up and down her back.

All he wanted right now was to hold her close to him… and from how she was, Amanda wasn't going to go anywhere anytime soon.


End file.
